


How Theo Nott Used Mistletoe To Get His Way

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heavy kissing only, Mistletoe, Multi, Multi - Freeform, sorry no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: Theo likes to get his way and what better way to achieve this during the holidays than with the help from a festive holiday plant?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: A Very Naughty Holiday





	How Theo Nott Used Mistletoe To Get His Way

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Mistletoe mishap. Writer's choice on pairing. M/M/M
> 
> I own nothing but the plot.

Draco Malfoy hated Ministry events, especially the “Ministry Christmas Extravaganza.” He stood back from the crowd and straightened the sleeves of his black dress robes, glancing around for the waiter with drinks. He only had to be here for a short time to shake some hands and smile at a few ladies before he could make his way back home. 

Draco signaled to a nearby waiter and as he stepped back to allow the server to pass by, he felt the air around him grow warm and stuffy, a soft buzzing sound assaulting his ears. He looked around and caught sight of Theo Nott arriving just behind Harry Potter. Draco nodded at Theo and the wizard began moving towards him. Draco turned back to grab a glass of firewhisky when suddenly, two hard bodies crashed into him almost knocking him off his feet. Draco reached out to right the offenders and grabbed the waist of Potter and the upper arm of Theo, his drink smashing to the ground. 

“Bloody hell Potter, walk much?” He sneered as the three men regained their balance. 

Harry rolled his eyes and gestured back to Theo. “He ran into me, quite literally, and we fell into you together. “

Theo smirked and bumped Harry with his shoulder. 

As Draco made to talk away to find a new drink, the warmth around him began to grow in intensity and something hit him on the head. He turned quickly and looked up to see an ugly plant above his head, small white berries falling rapidly on him from within the green leaves. He looked at Theo and Harry in shock as the plant was throwing berries at their heads as well. 

Theo grinned widely. “Enchanted mistletoe gentleman!” 

Harry’s eyes widened as he too looked up. He groaned loudly and covered his face with both hands. “This can’t be happening,” he moaned.

Draco looked at him, irritated. “What can’t be happening, Potter?” 

Harry glared at him. “It’s mistletoe Malfoy. Even a prat like you should know about mistletoe.” 

Draco looked at him blankly for a few moments as the white berries continued to hit him in the face. 

Harry scoffed at him and looked to Theo for help.  
“It means we have to kiss, Draco,” Theo said almost gleefully.

“What?? Kiss?: Draco exclaimed loudly before remembering where they were. He lowered his voice to a whisper.”Kiss? “We” who?” 

Theo shrugged as Harry turned his back to the two men, muttering incoherently to himself. 

“All of us mate.”

Draco’s jaw dropped in shock before snapping his mouth shut quickly to avoid choking on a berry. 

“Not happening," he replied vehemently. He made to walk away again but the berries starting hitting him at a faster rate. 

Draco turned back to the two wizards and growled. “Oh for the love of Merlin! Let’s get this over with so I can get out of here.”

Harry clenched his jaw and nodded curtly in agreement.

Theo clapped his hands in front of him and smirked. “Fantastic. Who’s first?” 

Draco and Harry stared at each other, neither one making a move. 

“Ah fuck it,” Draco said and leaned in quickly to capture Harry’s lips in a chaste kiss. Before Harry could even process what was happening, Draco turned and gave Theo a quick peck as well. “There. Have a good evening.” He turned on his heel to leave but felt the berries still hitting him.

He turned back around, his eyes closed. “Why didn’t it work?” he ground out between clenched teeth. 

“Well Draco,” Theo began, “You have to kiss as if you mean it for the spell to be broken.” 

“What do you me--,” Draco began before Theo grabbed his face roughly with his hands, pulling him forward 

“Like this, mate.” Theo planted his lips upon Draco’s and took advantage of his gasp of surprise by slipping his tongue into Draco’s mouth. He caressed the other wizard's tongue with his own and nipped at his lower lip with his teeth. Draco made to pull away but Theo pulled him closer and slipped his tongue back into his mouth, encouraging him to return the kiss. Draco finally relented and kissed Theo back forcefully, battling his tongue for dominance. Theo gave Draco one last nip before he released the blonde. 

Draco stepped back and covered his mouth with his hand, trying to squash down the small flutter of arousal he was feeling. _Fuck that was a good kiss_ he thought to himself.

Before he could say anything, Theo turned and grabbed Harry by the back of his head and devoured his mouth in the same way. Harry made a noise of protest, his arms flying out to balance himself before wrapping them around the brunette wizard currently assaulting his mouth. Draco swore he heard a small groan escape the bespeckled man as Theo released his mouth with a small ‘pop’. 

The two men looked at each other for a few moments and Theo whispered something only Harry could hear. Harry responded by growing pink and quickly releasing Theo, taking a few steps back. 

Theo turned back towards Draco with yet another grin on his face. He spread his arms wide. “See? No more balls in my face,” he said smugly. Draco swore he heard him add the quietest “for now” under his breath. He narrowed his eyes at the grinning man before turning his attention towards Potter. 

He was avoiding looking right at Draco, little white berries falling around him still. 

“Let’s get this over with Potter,” he said quietly, stepping closer to him. Harry cleared his throat and bobbed his head stupidly. 

Draco leaned in and slowly kissed him. Harry stood frozen for a moment, his eyes still open as Draco softly teased his bottom lip with his tongue. As another berry hit him on the nose, Harry closed his eyes and kissed Draco back. He opened his mouth to allow the blonde access and slowly caressed the other wizard's tongue with his own. He stepped a bit closer and tentatively placed a hand on Draco’s waist. Draco responded by grabbing Harry by the back of the neck and pushing his tongue deeper into his mouth. Harry moaned quietly and felt his cheeks grow warm as Draco chuckled in response. He released Harry and looked him in the eyes for a few moments, just as Theo had. 

Suddenly Theo had his arms around both men, his face mere inches from theirs. “Like I told Potter a few minutes ago, you’re welcome to come back to my flat and finish this Draco.”

Draco scoffed and quickly pulled out of Theo’s grasp. “Thanks but no thanks.” He waited a few moments to see if the nefarious plant had finished it’s assault before he straightened his robes and bowed to the men in front of him. “Good night.” Draco quickly turned and walked away as Theo shrugged and pulled Harry closer, whispering to him.

_A Few Hours Later_

Draco was pacing. On one hand, he was horrified at what happened earlier in the evening. On the other hand, he was more aroused then he could remember being and _needed_ a release. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled hard trying to relieve the tension with pain. He winced and cursed when it didn’t work. 

“I’m going,” he announced to no one in his empty living room. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into his fireplace. “Nott Manor.”

He arrived in Theo’s drawing-room to silence. _Maybe he wasn’t home_ Draco thought as he debated flooing back home.

Suddenly a shirtless Theo came into view buttoning his trousers as he entered the room. He saw Draco standing there looking apprehensive. “Excellent,” he purred and winked at Draco. 

Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to the fireplace. “I knew this was a bad idea.” 

Theo reached out and grasped his wrist. “It’s a great idea Draco,” he said pulling him through the room to the door. “Harry didn’t believe you would join us, but I knew you would cave.” 

Draco groaned as Theo pulled him down the hall to his master bedroom. “Oh Potter!” he called as they arrived at the door. “Look who joined us!’ 

Theo pushed Draco into view of the naked wizard tied up on the large bed. “Welcome,” he whispered into Draco’s ear, beginning to strip the blonde wizard. “Trust me, you won’t regret this.”


End file.
